


Steve Rogers and His Twin Terrors

by Smitherin7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Sibling Pietro Maximoff, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Light Angst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Avengers, Protective Siblings, Protective Steve Rogers, Sokovia (Marvel), Steve Adopts the Twins, The Maximoff Twins Were Born With Their Powers, The Timeline is Different, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitherin7/pseuds/Smitherin7
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Steve and his adopted kids, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff-Rogers.Who knows what kind of chaos will ensue?
Relationships: Nick Fury & Steve Rogers, Pietro Maximoff & Steve Rogers, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Steve Rogers and His Twin Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Is this kind of a niche subject to write about? Absolutely.
> 
> My friend, ChocolateXMyMouth and I thought of it, go check out his stuff.

Steve looked through the window of the cab he was in, seeing piles of fallen stone and rubble surround the streets. People were rioting, he could hear screams through the glass; kids clutched to their parents in fear.

Nick hadn’t told him why he was going to Sokovia but he wasn’t one to disobey orders, he was sure he’d find out soon enough. 

The debris of the broken sections of the city he was driven through were reminiscent of before he was frozen, the destroyed ruins of the Hydra bases he and his team had dealt with.

This was different, the wreckage of the Hydra bases was a sign of them killing the evil, this was innocent people’s homes destroyed, families being torn apart and fearing for their lives. Steve found himself astonished that anyone could do this, it was a nightmare that he wouldn’t wish on his worst enemy.

“You alright, Cap?” Steve looked over to Nick, sitting next to him with some visible concern.

“Y-Yea, I’m alright.” He nodded absently as the car turned a corner and started to pull up to a broken down house with a missile that stood tall in the middle of it. Before he managed to get a question out, Nick had climbed out and was waiting for Steve to do the same.

“What are we...” Steve trailed off when he saw two kids sitting in the bricks, hugging each other tightly in fear. They couldn’t have been older than eleven, Steve guessed.

“Steve, these are the Maximoff twins.” He moved closer to them slowly, worried that he would scare them more than they already were. He knelt down against the ground and smiled at them as softly as he could.

The girl unwrapped from her brother and put her hands out, letting a red misty orb develop in defense. Steve stared at it and the kids in amazement before looking behind him and tilting his head in confusion, wanting Nick to tell him what the Hell was happening.

“Hydra has been trying to get these kids for years. Their parents are dead and Hydra will be closing in on them soon, we need to take them with us.” Nick started to walk over to the three of them, causing Steve to jump up abruptly.

“Isn’t that kidnapping?”

“Steve, these kids are in danger and they have nowhere to go.” Steve looked back to the twins, the boy curled into his sister for protection, the girl holding a glowing red barrier over them. With a sigh, he nodded to Nick before going up to the barrier and going back down to their eye level.

“I don’t want to hurt you, I promise.” Steve wasn’t sure if they would be able to hear him or not but that worry quickly vanished when the girl cautiously brought down the barrier, shakily standing up. The two siblings held hands as they walked up to Steve, who was comparable to a giant when standing next to them, and stood nervously to his side.

“What’re your names?” Steve took the girl’s hand and led them to the car, lifting them both into the back and sliding in beside her.

“I-I’m Wanda... This i-is Pietro.” Wanda spoke up, a thick accent washed over the words and clashed with the stuttered English and it was one of the most precious things Steve had ever heard. 

“Don’t worry, Wanda. I’m gonna protect you and your brother.”

***

The plane ride was terrifying for Wanda and Pietro and long for Steve, he didn’t mind though. He promised to help these kids feel safe and he was going to keep his word.

During the takeoff, the twins had started crying in fear when the plane shook and lifted, Steve held them close and didn’t let go until they calmed down again. At one point, he had taken to telling them stories about his childhood to help them laugh. 

“I see all these big guys trying to climb this flag pole and none of them could get up.” Steve laughed slightly at the memory he was reliving, watching Wanda and Pietro stare up at him in intrigue before he continued. “Me, being the skinny little kid I was, I knew I couldn’t climb the pole so, you know what I did?”

“You climb them?” Pietro asked with a giggle, causing Wanda to start laughing as well.

“I wasn’t strong enough to climb onto my bed, Pietro.” Steve was smiling like an idiot, “I took the screws out of the bottom. The big kids were so upset that I got the flag.” The twins clapped happily with the conclusion of another story.

“Steve, we’re about to land.” Nick came in from a different section of the plane, looking to the twins then back to Steve, gesturing for them to get ready. Steve nodded and quickly adjusted so that he could sit between them and protect them from the shaking.

“Alright kids, it’s gonna get a little bumpy.” They both nuzzled into him in preparation for the terror they were about to experience again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this first chapter even though it's a little angsty. The chapters I write after this should be much fluffier.


End file.
